This application relates to a spray applicator system used to apply material to tubular products and cold roll formed sections.
Tubing or cold roll formed sections must often be treated with cleaners, rust preventatives, or other treatment materials after being formed. One known method of applying cleaners, or other treatment materials, to tubing is dipping. The dipping operation involves bundling sections of tubing, and placing the tubing in a dip tank containing the desired material. Another known method of applying material to tubing is by the use of a manually guided sprayer. Rust preventatives are often applied in this manner.
Other known methods of applying material to tubing are accomplished during in-line processing. These methods allow for tubing to be treated during the formation operations before the tubing is cut into sections. One known method for applying cleaners is by direct spray. The direct spray method involves placing spray nozzles around tubing after a forming operation. The nozzles are in the open with a collection means or drain under the nozzles. Another known in-line application system is the wipe method. With the wipe method, a saturated cloth is placed around tubing after a forming operation. The cloth is kept saturated by a drip system which continues to apply material to it.
All of the known prior art application methods for treatment of tubing is accomplished in an open environment. With these methods, the treatment material may escape into the air posing environmental problems. Additionally, most prior art methods are inefficient. Excess chemicals must be used which cannot be reclaimed. Further, the most commonly used prior art application methods are not completed in-line, and must be applied to tubing sections after being cut.
To summarize, all of the above application methods have disadvantages depending upon the type treatment and the material being applied. All of the methods involve exposing potentially harmful chemicals to the environment. For most of the discussed methods, it is either impossible, or prohibitively expensive, to reclaim the material used in treatment. Further, none of the known prior art methods allow for a precise amount of material to be applied without waste, or for material to be applied in an enclosed environment.